


Please, no.

by TryingToScribble



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John's thoughts, Reichenbach Falls, tiny tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToScribble
Summary: 100 or so words of John's thoughts watching Sherlock jump.(I found it in the back of an old Tumblr and I like to share)





	Please, no.

Not entirely sure what had happened in the last few moments. Feet moving. Bike. Gravel. A ringing in my ears.  
  
Sherlock had been on the rooftop talking to him on the phone and then he was falling. Falling. Why was he falling? Had he jumped? No. He had jumped. Please, no.  
  
He’s my friend. Let me through. Feel his pulse. No. Gone. Please, no.   
  
Sherlock wouldn’t leave me. No. He wasn’t dead.   
  
Sherlock wouldn’t leave me. I believe in him. I forgive him. He will be back. Just leave him to his work. Yeah. Let him work and he will come back. He will come back to me. Please come back to me.


End file.
